Steel (Earth-616)
The Mogollon Range; Whitneyville County; El Stenago, Texas; Tombstone Gap; Valley City; Junction City; San Francisco, California; Kid Colt Mountain; Wolf Pass; Cottonwood Gultch; Copper Gultch; New Turkey; Chaneyville; the Moshulu Mountain Range; Crippled Creek; Long Valley; Blessing; Lake Chance City; Borderville; Badmen's Island, Mexico; Gunbutt Storms; Roaring Gap; Buzzard's Roost; and Stronghorn Gulch; Jack-Knife City; Culver City; the Dakota badlands; Medicine Bow; New Hope, Arizona; Shotgun City; Trigger City; Okachee, Oklahoma; Lasso; Sulfer Springs; Jericho; Six-Mile Creek; the Masabi desert; Goliad; Sagebrush City; Rio Feliz; Conquistador; Durango, Mexico; Los Pintos; Salt Lick; Tarantula Flats; Locus Pass; Fargo; Saddlehorn; Fort Stag; Land's End; Hidden Valley; Greasewood Junction; Carson City; Killerstown; Leadville; Gunbutt; Copper City; Axel City; Clayville; Rockville; Shady Corners; Mayville; Sleepy Valley; Big Gap; and Stockton. Steel was a very smart and well trained horse and was able to understand simple orders. The horse often carried Kid Colt off to safety when the outlaw was wounded, such as when Steel carried Kid Colt to the Quaker community of God's Acres, and fleeing the Mogollon Range when Kid Colt took responsibility for the murder of the owner of the Chessenell ranch. When Kid Colt was framed for fires set around Valley City and arrested, a simple whistle commanded Steel to break into the deserted jail house and bring the keys to his master. Later, when Kid Colt was dragging the murdering sailor Bos'n out of the Pacific Ocean, Steel selflessly dived into the water and helped pull his master and his prisoner to shore. Steel was briefly stolen by Priscilla Purdy who was being forced to marry outlaw Jim Torgan. When Kid Colt rescued Priscilla's father Chance and gunned down Torgan, he recovered his horse. Later, when in New Turkey, Kid Colt was saved from a savage wolf when Steel trampled the creature to death. When US Marshall Carlos Grimm got the drop on Kid Colt and was about to take him in, Steel stepped in and kicked the lawman's guns out of his hands allowing Kid Colt to escape. Some time later, Steel was stolen from his owner by a band of horse rustlers. They attempted to tame Steel, but the horse refused to buckle to their torture and eventually Steel was horribly scarred from the numerous whippings and burns. Steel was put on the auction block, and was bought back by his master who then promptly shot the men who stole Steel. Eventually Steel full healed from his injuries. Steel was later briefly stolen by the Brisby gang, however the horse managed to break free and return to his master. Steel later led Kid Colt to the gang and he brought them to justice. | Powers = | Abilities = Steel was a very intelligent horse and came when whistled. The horse was also able to understand simple commands given to him by Kid Colt. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Horses Category:Western Characters Category:Pets